


[podfic] i wanna feel you from the inside

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accents: Attempts Were Made, Barebacking, Beards (Facial Hair), Felching, Format: Streaming, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Riding, y'all wanna hear a porno?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: forochel's 'i wanna feel you from the inside' read aloud. 1hr15mins.Viktor decides to participate in Movember.Yuuri discovers many exciting new things about himself.





	[podfic] i wanna feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i wanna feel you from the inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614732) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

1hr15mins 

## Song Credit

* _you should consider having sex with a bearded man_ by the beards  

* _happy ukelele_ by scott holmes

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (37MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/beard.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover by the inimitable lavenderfrost  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)
> 
> Many thanks to forochel for the permission to record, and lavenderforst for the beautifully designed cover <3


End file.
